


Halloween

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Halloween, M/M, Other db characters feature briefly, halloween party, tiencha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: It's Capsule Corps annual Halloween party. Tien hates parties, but somehow Yamcha has convinced him to attend. And in costume no less.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamcha/Tien Shinhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Halloween

“I’m not wearing that.” 

“C’mon Tien, you’ve gotta.” Yamcha was looking at him with pleading eyes, holding a silly cape out.

“I absolutely do not ‘gotta’, I’m already doing you a favour by even attending this party.” 

“And I appreciate that, I really do! But it would be more fun if we were both dressed up.” he pouted. The fluffy wolf ears sitting atop his head weren’t exactly helping Tien’s resolve.

It was the annual Capsule Corp Halloween party, something the Briefs had been throwing for decades. Tien had only attended once before, a very long time ago. Mostly what he remembered was that everybody had been very drunk, Bulma spent a large portion of the night flirting with some guy, eventually she blew up at Yamcha for something or other and left her own party altogether, leaving him and Krillin to console a very drunk Yamcha. Not exactly a winning memory to say the least.

Of course things had chilled out with Bulma after her and Yamcha officially broken up for good and Yamcha had assured him that it would be a more laid back affair, since everybody had kids now.

But he still didn’t really want to go. 

He had only agreed in the first place because Yamcha had sounded so sad lamenting that he’d be the only one all alone, once again. He cursed himself for always being so soft about Yamcha. Once upon a time he could at least convince himself it was guilt for breaking his once rivals leg, the injury never truly healing, and while he most certainly still felt a twinge in his heart every time he saw Yamcha rubbing his calf after a sparring session or how a slight limp would appear whenever the weather was getting cooler, he knew that wasn’t only it. 

Though Yamcha’s days as a desert bandit were long behind him, the former thief had managed to steal his heart, _t_ _he bastard._

Two sparkling dark eyes were still boring into him, Yamcha’s bottom lip jutting out in a frankly adorable frown. Tien didn’t understand how Yamcha still managed to be cute even though they were both heavily muscled and scarred 40 somethings. Sighing, he shook his head before snatching the cape from Yamcha’s hand “Fine, you win.” The answering smile he got could have eclipsed the sun, he felt his heart skip a beat. 

_Bastard._

“There weren't many costumes left that would fit, but I figured vampire and werewolf was always a classic combo.”

Taking his newly acquired costume he wandered into Yamcha’s bedroom.

The costume consisted of a cheap red velvet waistcoat, some strange piece of fabric and a black cape lined with the same cheap velvet inside. Tien put the vest over his usual white t-shirt and tied the cape around his neck. Yamcha came to stand beside him, still grinning like a fiend. Looking at himself next to his friend in the mirror all he could do was shake his head. They certainly made a pair. 

Yamcha’s long hair was wild as ever, the fluffy black wolf ears almost blending into it. He wore a tight red flannel shirt buttoned half way down his chest with large gashes in the fabric across his left peck, showing off his summer tanned skin. Blue stone washed jeans were tucked into an old pair of black motorcycle boots, a cheap looking pair of furry half-gloves adorning his hands. The old scars on his face finished off the look perfectly. 

Turning back to his own reflection Tien decided that he looked like a bad magician. The vest was too tight on his chest, the cape sat oddly against his shoulders, his red cheeks matched the cheap velvet, all he needed was a top hat. Still holding the random bit of fabric he finally spoke, “I don’t know what this is for?”

“Here.” Yamcha took the piece of fabric from his hand and reached to arrange it around Tien’s neck. He could feel heat prickling in his cheeks, no doubt making his face even redder than it already had been. “Alrighty-” Yamcha patted the tie before pulling back to appreciate his work. 

Tien had to admit the costume looked slightly better with the old fashioned tie pulling the look together. “Where’d you learn to do that?” 

“Hmm?” Yamcha looked at him with a brow raised.

“Stuff like this-” He gestured at his throat.

“The cravat? Just one of those things I’ve learnt over the years I guess. You know me, jack of all trades.” He smiled that easy Yamcha smile that made Tien melt.

That was one of the things about Yamcha- he had other skills, he had hobbies. He actually went out and lived his life beyond simply training and fighting. He was still easily one of the strongest humans on earth but he hadn’t sacrificed his entire life to it. He had his baseball career, he was a good cook, he learnt new skills merely because he enjoyed it, not because of some insatiable desire to be the best.The others might make sneering jokes at his expense here or there but at the end of the day Yamcha just followed his heart and knew when to call it a day.

Most of the rest of their group struggled with life outside of fighting, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, even Tien himself. They trained and trained and waited for the next tournament or alien attack. It didn’t stop them from enjoying their lives but the obsession had certainly taken its toll over the years.

Even just looking around Yamcha’s bedroom, all the little knick knacks crammed on every surface, hand drawn art from the kids tacked to his bookcase, framed photos on the walls, it showed a life well lived. 

Tien sighed and turned to watch Yamcha as he fumbled around in a drawer, searching for something in its depths. With a loud “Aha!” He pulled out what looked like a set of pencils. Raising one of the pencils to his eye he started smudging black into the waterline. Tien guessed that it must have been eyeliner, not that he knew much about that sort of thing.

With a hand Yamcha beckoned Tien back over to him “Finishing touches.” he said as way of explanation. 

Tien made his way over, sitting on the corner of the bed behind Yamcha while he finished his eyes. Picking up one of the other pencils Yamcha turned toward Tien, looking down into his face, gently he reached his hand out to hold Tien’s chin. Tien’s breath caught in his throat for a moment, taking note of how Yamcha stood above him, how warm his tanned hand felt against the skin of his jaw, how it would be so easy to grab his waist and pull him back onto the bed... 

Yamcha seemed totally oblivious to where Tien’s thoughts were wandering, he had a very serious look on his face as he carefully drew on Tien’s bottom lip. He clicked his tongue, moving away so Tien could look into the mirror and smiled. Tien noted the drip of red coming from his lip, finishing off his vampiric look.

Tien needed to get out of this bedroom before he had any other ideas. He stood up, feeling oddly stiff and made his way to the door “Alright then, we better get going.” Yamcha followed him, grabbing a capsule off the mantelpiece on his way. 

They made their way out of the apartment, down the hall toward the elevator. A small ‘ding’ sounded as it opened, stepping inside they were met with a never ending array of Yamcha’s and Tien’s looking back at them from the mirrored walls of the old elevator, Yamcha hit a button and turned to Tien once the doors closed. “We’ve gotta take a pic in here.” pulling his phone out and opening the camera, on instinct Tien lifted his fingers into a peace sign, smiling awkwardly as Yamcha positioned himself behind Tien’s back, camera resting on Tien’s shoulder. pretending to bite his neck. “If I’m the vampire shouldn’t I be biting your neck?” Tien joked, Yamcha smiled at him. “Alright, swap places then.” Tien moved to stand behind Yamcha who held the camera toward the mirror, his neck at an angle. Leaning down he opened his mouth pretending to bite Yamcha’s neck, distracted with their posing; they didn’t register the doors of the elevator opening.

A young woman watched them jump and giggled to herself, stepping into the elevator. “Sorry.” she said, though the barely concealed smile suggested that she thought two middle aged men posing for halloween selfies was rather funny. “No worries. Uh, Happy Halloween.” Yamcha answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “Yes. Happy Halloween.” Tien sounded just as uncomfortable, he laced his fingers together behind his back. He couldn’t understand why they were both acting like they had been caught doing something untoward by a teenager and yet... 

“Yeah, Happy halloween.” She just smiled at them. They rode the rest of the way in silence, finally the doors opened to the ground floor and they all stepped out, walking through the lobby toward the street. 

Yamcha opened the main door and motioned for her to go first. “Thank you.” She said as she walked outside, looking back at them with a big grin she called “You make a cute couple!” before turning on her heel and disappearing into the night.

If his face hadn’t already been burning before this, it sure was now. He turned to look at Yamcha who was laughing, “Gotta love kids.” was all he said. _What does that mean?_ Tien shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “So are we going to fly or-” before he could finish his question Yamcha had popped his capsule, a hover-cycle springing up before them. “Technically this is flying.” He winked at Tien, swinging a leg over the bike, settling against the seat. He turned to smile at Tien and motioned him to join.

This was a nightmare. Or a dream. 

He couldn’t decide.

Taking a deep breath he swung a leg over the back of the bike and sat behind Yamcha who called over his shoulder “Better hang on tight!” A smile clear in his voice. The bike roared to life and Tien placed his hands on Yamcha’s waist. 

They left the building behind in no time, cool air whipping at their faces as Yamcha directed the bike higher and higher above West City. Tien found himself wiggling closer until there was almost no distance between them at all, his hands pressed against Yamcha’s middle, too hesitant to actually wrap his arms around the man in front of him. The strong smell of vanilla shampoo was all around him, dark hair blowing into his face. 

He sat forward, placing his face over Yamcha’s shoulder so that he could see without getting whipped with hair. Though Tien was not a huge fan of city life, even he could appreciate the glittering lights of west city against the dark night sky.The sight of the city below was rather magical, even the cars on the highway had somewhat of a whimsical quality from far above, streaks of red and orange light in the night. “It's beautiful.” He spoke almost a whisper into Yamcha’s ear, who simply rode on. He could see they were nearing Capsule corp now, the big building visible in the distance, part of Tien wanted to tell Yamcha to keep flying into the dark night until they left all of civilization behind, but of course he didn’t, instead he simply allowed himself to enjoy the momentary closeness they shared. 

Yamcha pulled the bike down, parking it just inside the fence line of capsule corp. With a feeling of disappointment, Tien finally removed his hands from Yamcha’s warm body and moved to get off the bike. He watched as Yamcha swung his leg back over and how he winced when he planted it on the ground, obviously in pain. A familiar twinge hit Tien’s heart, he reached for Yamcha’s arm, helping to steady him. Shame must have been coloring his features because Yamcha looked at him with a sad smile “Don’t worry about it, it’s just the cool air.” 

“I can’t help it. One nasty choice I made has given you twenty years of grief.” Tien shook his head in disgust at his younger self.

“And I’d happily have my leg broken again if it meant getting another twenty years of friendship with you.” Yamcha was giving him a stern look, something he didn’t do very often. “Tien, you have more than repaid any debt you might have owed and I don’t begrudge you anything.”

Tien shook his head, a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth “You have too big a heart, Yamcha.” 

“Like you’re one to talk.” Still holding his arm, they walked toward the front doors.

As soon as they walked in, a friendly voice called out to them “ Yamcha, Tien! Good to see you dudes!” It was Krillin. He was walking toward them in a white three piece suit and matching top hat, holding a blinged out cane. 

“The hell are you meant to be?” Yamcha laughed, slapping Krillin’s shoulder.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a classy gentleman.” He said in a posh accent, holding a gloved hand out as though he expected them to kiss it. To Tien’s surprise Yamcha did take Krillin’s hand pressing a small kiss to the back of his glove _“Mademoiselle.”_ He said in a bad french accent.

“Doesn’t mademoiselle mean, like, maam?” Krillin was asking through laughter. 

“I honestly don’t speak French, so I don’t have a clue.” Yamcha snorted.

Tien was shaking his head, laughing to himself over how damn silly Krillin and Yamcha got in each other's presence. 

“How’re you goin’ Tien? Haven’t seen you for a hot minute!” Krillin took his hand and shook it. 

“Much the same as always.” Krillin looked over Tien’s shoulder, quirking an eyebrow. “Where’s Chiaotzu?”

“He and Puar went to a horror movie marathon, it doesn’t finish till well past midnight so you probably won’t be seeing them.” 

“I’d love to see the face of the bell boy who sells them the tickets.” Krillin snickered. “The rest of the parties through here.” He waved them toward the other room. It seemed that everybody was here.

Tien noted that he, Yamcha and Krillin appeared to be the only ones in costume. Wonderful.

“I thought you said everyone wore a costume?” He whispered into Yamcha’s ear, accusatory. Yamcha just gave him a guilty smile. _Bastard._

“Oh my god- I can’t believe Yamcha got you in costume.” Bulma caught sight of them and came toward Tien laughing. He willed his cheeks not to betray him. “Good to see you, Shinhan! It’s been a while.” She squeezed his arm. 

“Bulma. It’s nice to see you, too” Tien inclined his head politely.

“Where are the kids?” Yamcha wondered, looking around the room.

“Gohan and Videl took them trick or treating and then they’re going to some massive haunted house Mr. Satan puts on every year.” 

“Damn I was looking forward to seeing those little munchkins.” Yamcha frowned.

“I was glad to see the back of them.” She winked at Tien. “Well drinks and food are other there, you’re welcome to anything.” She punched Yamcha’s shoulder before disappearing through the kitchen doors. 

“Good to see you too, Bulms” Yamcha called sarcastically after her. He could hear a laugh sound from behind the swinging door.

A high voice piped up from beside Tien- “Oh, don’t you boys look handsome!” _Handsome?_ He was shocked to see Chichi approaching them with a big smile, Goku on her arm. She was wearing a beautiful green silk dress adorned with embroidered pink flowers, her hair down for a change, a champagne glass in hand. 

Exchanging a glance with Yamcha they both just smiled, Yamcha bent to kiss her on the cheek, Tien shook Goku’s hand, smiling at his twice dead friend who for once wasn’t wearing his orange gi. Chichi gave them a serene smile, Tien could see her eyes were a bit glassy, obviously she was a few drinks in. “Chichi, Goku how have you been?” Tien smiled at his friends.

“Oh you know, same as ever.” Goku said absently, as though he hadn’t been dead for seven years. “Chichi’s had me farming-”

“Mmhmm, it was past time he provided for his family!” Chichi spoke to no one in particular. Turning her gaze to Tien she pointed a finger at his chest “You, mister, should come for a visit sometime. Give Goku some tips on farming.” She grabbed Tien’s arm and dragged him along with her. Yamcha just gave him a confused smile and shrugged, turning to give Goku a hug.

Taking him over to a drinks trolley she picked up a champagne glass and handed it to him, he was going to protest but before he could she was speaking “Tien, you can let your hair down every once in a while, figuratively, anyway.’ She laughed at her joke.

He was not used to Chichi being so… Friendly. Not wanting to be rude, he took the glass and lifted it to his lips, taking a small sip. Chichi leaned in to him, almost conspiratorially and whispered “So you boys finally worked it out?’

“Worked what out?” Tien asked, confused.

“You know.” She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Tien swallowed another sip of champagne, avoiding Chichi’s gaze. He could guess what she was getting at.

“What have they worked out?” A deep voice asked from behind Tien, almost making him jump. Piccolo was standing with his arms crossed, a frown on his face.

Yep, this was a nightmare.

“Piccolo.” Tien nodded to him, receiving a small nod in reply before asking again. “What have you figured out?”

“Nothing. I don’t know what she’s talking about.” Tien took another big swig of his drink, still avoiding Chichi’s knowing eyes.

“Alright, fine. You keep your secrets.” She shook her head, smirking.

“What secrets is Tien keeping?” Goku asked, coming up behind Chichi with Yamcha, a confused look on his face. 

“Tien doesn’t have any secrets, he’s the most honest man I know.” Yamcha joked, laying a hand on Tien’s shoulder. 

“Is that right?” Chichi laughed to herself, looking at Tien. Goku, Piccolo and Yamcha looked at her, clearly perplexed. “You’re so weird when you drink, Chi.” Goku said, scratching his head.

“You’re so weird all the time, Goku.” She replied reaching up on her tippy toes to give his cheek a peck. Goku giggled, a small blush rising on his cheeks. “Chichi, you’re embarrassing me.” 

Finishing off his drink, he tried to avoid Yamcha’s gaze, clearly wondering what was going on.

Yamcha was not finding out that Tien was in love with him from a drunk Chichi at a halloween party. Let alone while Tien was dressed as dracula.

No way.

He grabbed another drink and swallowed that too, hoping it would drown the butterflies in his stomach.

“Are you alright? You’re acting kinda suspicious dude.” Yamcha whispered into his ear. 

“I’m fine.” He lied, hoping Yamcha would drop it.

Spotting Master Roshi and Oolong, Tien quickly made his way over to them, leaving Chichi and that conversation behind. 

“Master, Oolong.” Tien bowed to them in greeting. 

“Tenshinhan, good to see you my boy.” Roshi patted his shoulder, cheeks slightly pink from the beers he’d been drinking. 

“How have you been, master?” 

“Oh, you know, Oolong and turtle keep me company-” He waved his hand. “You boys could come visit your old master more often, you know”

Before Tien could answer Yamcha's voice cut in “Maybe if you weren’t such an old sleeze, we’d take you out more often.” He winked, clapping Roshi on the shoulder. “Oh, ha ha. Coming from the lady killer, himself.” Roshi answered sarcastically. “Have you brought a date with ya this time?” Roshi’s eyebrows were raised, looking around the room. Tien hoped this conversation would die. “He’s standing right there.” Yamcha winked to Tien. “Oh, how disappointing.” Oolongs raspy voice interjected. “Hey, this is a special night, Tien hardly ever comes to party.” Yamcha was smiling. _Only for you_ he couldn’t help thinking. Krillin and 18 wandered over and joined in the conversation. Tien mostly just listened as his old friends caught up, sipping on his drink, laughing when the conversation called for it. But he still couldn’t get Chichi’s words out of his head. Was he really that obvious? And how did _she_ of all people realize?

By the time everyone sat down at the table in the center of the room over an hour later, picking at food and loudly talking over each other about this or that, Tien was thoroughly drunk. The kind of drunk he had rarely been before. He was having trouble following the conversation, simply nodding his head hoping that no one would notice how quiet he was being. He caught Yamcha glancing at him from the corner of his eye, usually he would look away but the drinks made him feel slow and Yamcha’s face was **very** interesting.. Moving his own face closer, he stared intently at Yamcha’s profile. The scar on his cheek, the way his hair looked so bouncy and soft. “Uh, what’s going on dude?” Yamcha questioned in a low voice. Tien started laughing, “Nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing…” Yamcha’s face was almost suspicious. At this point Tien couldn’t bring himself to care, suddenly feeling very brave. 

“Chichi knows.” Tien laughed again.

From across the table Chichi flung her hand up, knocking her glass over on the way “ _I knew I was right!”_ She exclaimed, rather gleeful.

Now everyone was silently watching this bizarre exchange between Chichi and Tien, clearly entertained by the site of the two typically reserved members of the group acting like idiots.

“This again…” Piccolo muttered, clearly annoyed that he was still out of the loop.

“What again?” Master Roshi piped up, speaking the words that the others were thinking.

“Chichi and Tien have a secret, I think it’s about farming or something.” Goku explained, clearly no more in the loop than Piccolo.

Chichi nodded her head “Secret farming business.” She smirked.

“Did Chichi and Tien have a fling while Goku was dead or something?” Oolong’s grating voice inquired. Both Chichi and Tien snapped their heads towards him, Chichi’s voice gaining an octave “Absolutely not! How dare you!” for a second Tien really believed she might jump across the table to throttle the pig but Goku put a calming hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

“Don’t be stupid, Ooolong.” Bulma’s voice cut in, sounding a bit tipsy as well. “Chichi and Tien are, like, the most loyal people ever.”

“Thank you Bulma.” Chichi's voice was curt, regaining some composure after her outburst. 

“I’ve always got your back.” Bulma replied with a wink.

Tien found himself giggling again, the idea of him and Chichi having an illicit affair was very funny. There were probably no two people on this earth with less romantic chemistry.

The conversation simmered down after that, talk of kids and schools distracting from whatever was going on between Chichi and him. Eventually Bulma regaled everyone with stories of the new inventions she was planning. He found himself yawning, a warm hand squeezed his shoulder “You want to get going, man” Yamcha’s voice was gentle, leaving the decision up to Tien. “Yeah, sounds good.” scraping the chair as he stood up, slightly unsteady. Yamcha put an arm around him, helping to steady him, “We're gonna get going now.” Most everybody stood up to see them out, giving awkward side hugs and telling Tien not to be a stranger. Chichi squeezed his hand “I’m serious Tien, come visit sometime… Maybe you could even bring Yamcha with you.” She gave him a kind smile. “Thanks, Chichi.” He didn’t know what else to say, so he just waved at everyone, letting Yamcha lead him out into the cool night, toward the bike.

“You better actually hold on tight this time, I don’t want you falling off.” Yamcha snickered as he mounted the bike, waiting for Tien to do the same. Climbing awkwardly over the seat Tien sat down with a harumph. “You ready?” Yamcha questioned, he answered by wrapping his arms around Yamcha’s waist, much tighter than he had earlier, feeling bold. Taking that as a yes, Yamcha’s bike took off into the cold air, heading downtown toward his apartment. Eyelids heavy, he hugged into Yamcha’s warm body tighter, clutching the fabric of the flannel shirt in his hands. He felt like the warmth was sinking deep enough to penetrate his bones, lighting him up from the outside in. He could have stayed like this all night, it was so peaceful. At some point over the city lights his eyes drifted closed.

A hand gently shaking his arm roused Tien, who looked up in confusion. The bike was off and he was still laying against Yamcha’s back, “Did you fall asleep.” Yamcha's voice was filled with mirth. “I must have.” He cleared his throat. 

“Are you going to let me go?” Yamcha questioned, he was still clinging to Yamcha’s back.

“Sorry.” He grumbled, finally pulling away from Yamcha, hopping off the bike. 

Yamcha capsulized his bike, turning to thread his arm back through Tien’s.

“I’m alright now, I can walk.” 

“Humor me.” Yamcha smiled, walking Tien toward the side of the building. They made their way up to Yamcha’s top floor apartment, arm in arm.

Finally unlinking his arm, Yamcha took his keys out to open the door and gestured for Tien to go in first. The apartment was dark, Puar and Chiaotzu still not back from the pictures. He turned to watch Yamcha kick his shoes off by the door, while fumbling with the tie at his own neck.

“Here man, let me do that.” Yamcha, wandered over, strong hands loosening the cravat and untying the cape, before flinging it over a chair. “There you go.” His warm crinkly eyed smile lighting up his face. Before Tien could think better of what he was doing he reached his own hand out, gently cupping Yamcha’s cheek.

“You really have the most amazing smile, Yamcha.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of Yamcha’s handsome face. 

“Tien?” Yamcha looked like a deer in headlights, eyes wide and shining.

Tien moved to close the distance, pressing the softest of kisses to Yamcha’s scarred brow. Before he could pull back from the kiss Yamcha’s calloused hands were cupping his cheeks, pulling his own face down until their lips met. The kiss was tentative at first, a gentle press of lips, almost shy but soon Yamcha was deepening the kiss, his hands were feeling their way down Tien’s neck and shoulders, wrapping around his back. Tien moved his own hands into Yamcha’s soft hair, running his fingers over his scalp.

Finally breaking the Kiss Yamcha pulled back, shock and awe shaping his features. Tien wanted to say something but his tongue seemed frozen in his mouth, they just stared at each other for what seemed a very long moment. Yamcha finally broke the silence, gently shaking his head “That was…” he trailed off. “That was?” Tien prompted, hope filling his chest. “Amazing.” Yamcha finally finished.

“So you didn’t mind?” Tien asked, a shy smile on his lips.

“Mind? Obviously not. I kissed you.” Yamcha laughed.

“Oh. Right.” Tien grinned. Yamcha had kissed him. Tien found himself laughing too, relief flooding his body.

“So how long have you been wanting to do that?” Yamcha aksed, still looking somewhat dazed.

“I don’t know… 20 years or so.” He answered with a shrug, shaking his head. 

“So not too long then.” Yamcha laughed. “Here I was thinking that I was the only one pining away. I can’t believe I didn’t realize.” 

“In your defense, I didn’t realize either.” Tien smiled, leaning his forehead against Yamcha’s. 

“So we’re both idiots, then.”

“It would seem so. Chichi figured it out though.”

“Chichi?” Yamcha’s voice was incredulous. “How would she know?”

“I have honestly no idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this fic came down to me finding the idea of Chichi somehow realizing Yamcha and Tien were in love and the idea of Tien and Chichi being slightly obnoxious when drunk very funny. Also Tien wearing a dollar store Dracula costume. Also sexy werewolf Yamcha. Any way, if you read it I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
